


ColdFlash Drabbles

by flashandtheholograms



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashandtheholograms/pseuds/flashandtheholograms
Summary: Just a couple of drabbles from my fic blog, mostly filled requests.





	ColdFlash Drabbles

The room was almost deadly silent. Mark was slouched in a chair off to the side looking inconvenienced and annoyed. Axel was sitting across the room fidgeting in place with excess energy. Hartley was sat on the couch in the center of the room against the wall getting a wound in his forehead stitched up by Len who was sitting next to him looking as stony faced as ever when it came to these sorts of situations. This left Barry standing in the middle of the room, arms firmly crossed and looking stern.

After what seemed like an eternity, but in reality was probably only a few minutes, Axel broke the silence.

“So are we free to go yet?”

“As soon as whoever had the idea of going out and trying to pull off a heist that large without consulting me comes forward,” Len commented, snipping the thread as soon as he was finished suturing and began packing up the first aid kit.

“We’re not angry just concerned. And relieved there was no broken bones,” Barry added quickly.

“ _You’re_ not angry,” Len corrected, “Jury’s still out for me.”

“We might have gotten out unscathed if it hadn’t been for Axel’s little explosive toys,” Hartley pointed out.

“I had to make an entrance!”

This led to a fight between the two of them that lasted for ten minutes, Mark getting more agitated as the seconds creeped on before suddenly he snapped and shot up out of his chair.

“Fine it was my plan, can I get the fuck out of here yet?”

“We’ll talk later, but for now you can all go.”

Once Len said that, everyone immediately filed out of the room, Hartley and Axel still bickering away as they left.

“You knew it was Mardon from the beginning, didn’t you?” Barry said and turning to Len as soon as the door to the room closed.

“It was too easy, he’s always trying to go behind my back and undermine me in one way or another.” Len rose and made his way from the couch to where Barry was standing, hands coming to rest on his hips. “But I don’t really want to talk about him right now.”

“Oh?”

“Let’s get out of here.”

That was all the permission Barry needed before he swept him up and away in a flash of lightning.


End file.
